Sweet Substitution
by Demonwing12846
Summary: Sometimes a lover can be so clueless. And others…


Title: Sweet Substitution  
Author: Demonwing ©  
Date: 10-12-2006  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino, as well as all other affiliates, are the creators and geniuses behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece, however, is all mine!!! Bwahahaha!!!  
Warnings: Shonen-Ai, OOC, and Fluff.  
Fandom: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing  
Pairings: Duo + Heero  
Type: Ficlet  
Rating: General  
OCs: None… Dammit!  
Summary: Sometimes a lover can be so clueless. And others…  
Beta/Editor: Klepto-sama  
Words: 745

The moment he walked through the door he knew something was wrong. Most would call it a hunch, but him…no. For someone like him, who grew up on the streets, it was pure instinct. The hair on the back of his neck began to rise, and his stomach lurched. Something was definitely wrong.

He tossed his coat aside, never minding his shoes, as he took a good glance around. Where was his lover? His other half would always greet him at the door with a warm smile and a kiss. However, he was obviously missing.

Hearing some noise coming from within the living room, the brunet went in that general direction. Upon entering, he realized that one of the sounds he heard was the television, and the other…. He walked around to stand in front of the couch, his cobalt eyes widening at the sight of his love. It appeared he was home after all, but why was he…? Looking at the television, his eyes widened even more. 'A romance flick?!' Concerned, the man turned back to his beloved, who seemed to be permanently slumped into the furniture, sniffling every now and then into a tissue he was holding. 'Oh God! Not this again!' Wiping his hand over his face, he eyed the other male warily. "Heero," he began pensively, "What's wrong now?" The long-haired boy didn't know what it was, or what caused it, but every once in a while, the Japanese boy would get like this.

"What do you mean, 'What's wrong'?" His voice was hoarse from the crying, and it sounded rather trite.

"Come now, Heero." Duo looked him straight in the eyes; worry clearly lining his face. "This!" He pointed to the bag of marshmallows, and then to the television. "Every time you get even the least bit depressed, you go and grab something sweet, and watch this trash all night. And the crying!" He gestured towards the other male's face.

"Duo, don't start." The boy could understand why his lover was so worried. Hell, he'd be worried too if it was the other way around.

"Dammit, Heero!" He didn't get a chance to say anything else, for all at once, a little white bomb came sailing in his direction. Catching it with ease, Duo gave a puzzled look at the marshmallow and then at his lover. "What the hell was that for?"

Sometimes Duo could be so dense, that it wasn't worth arguing with him. This was one of those times. Throwing another marshmallow at the boy, Heero was not surprised when the American caught it. "You have two holes." His voice was firm, and his eyes as cold as ice. "Plug them and shut up."

Instead, Duo stuck them in his mouth, munching on them as he threw his hands up in defeat. 'It seems this is going to be a long night.' Turning to walk away, something dawned on him, and a wicked smile began to adorn his face. This couldn't be the answer to Heero's problem, could it? Duo had no clue, but if it was, he was going to milk it for all it was worth. "You know, Heero," he declared over his shoulder, "it's a little known fact that when women become sexually frustrated they crave sweets, and become emotionally unbalanced." And here was the clincher. "Sort of like PMS."

"What the hell are you implying?! That I'm a freaking woman now?!" Heero was ready to jump off the couch, totally livid at the assumption.

"No." Duo turned around, stalking towards the couch as if he were a panther getting ready to pounce his prey. "I'm merely saying that I believe you could use a good screw." Standing in front of his lover, the brunet bent over; leaning one hand against the back of the couch, and placing his other on Heero's cheek. He then moved forward, capturing his lover's lips in a steamy, passionate kiss. Maneuvring their bodies around, Duo finally worked it to where Heero was laying comfortably on the couch, with him on top. "How close am I to solving this case?" Duo asked, arbitrarily.

"Unbelievably close." Heero's cerulean eyes stared longingly into his lover's. "Now shut the hell up and fuck me already. It's been two weeks."

"That long?" Duo sounded shocked at the revelation. "No wonder you're so…" Before he could think of the right word, Heero interjected, bringing Duo back on task and leaving very little room for argument. 

The End

Copyright © Demonwing 


End file.
